Conventional optical communication systems that implement multiple Raman order pumping to amplify one or more optical signal wavelengths typically seek to maximize energy transfer between first Raman order pump wavelengths and the optical signal wavelengths communicated through the system. These systems maximize the energy transfer by placing one or more pump wavelengths at approximately one stokes shift from the optical signal wavelengths. In addition, these systems typically seek to maximize the energy transfer between higher Raman order pump wavelengths and lower Raman order pump wavelengths by placing one or more higher Raman order pump wavelengths at approximately one stokes shift from the lower Raman order pump wavelengths. Consequently, the higher Raman order pump wavelengths of the conventional communication systems typically loose their energy faster and over a relatively short portion of a Raman amplifier.